Ima Sugu Onii-chan ni Imouto da tte Iitai!
Ima Sugu Onii-chan ni Imouto da tte Iitai! is a visual novel for the PC and Playstation Vita made by Fairys. It was released (only in Japan) for PC on December 14th 2012 and later April 24th, 2014 on the Vita. Reception: The PlayStation Vita version of the game received a total score of 21/30 by Famitsu. Characters: Rikuto Mitani He is the protagonist who attends Asaoka Academy as a first year. He is Class 8's vice chairman as of chapter 6 in the manga. He fell in love with Ayumu in her female form without knowing who she is. Rikuto had his doubts when it comes to knowing Ayumu's true gender, so it wasn't until chapter 11 that his thoughts were confirmed. At first, he didn't accept having a new family but then he gradually accepted them. He didn't call Ryouko "mom" because he thinks he need just one mom. He wouldn't let Ryouko cook his favorite meal, oyakodon, because that's what his deceased mother used to make. He eventually let Ryouko cook him some oyakodon. He finally calls Ryouko "mom" in chapter 16 of the manga. He crushed Ryuugo at soccer in middle school when he was ace. Since then, Ryuugo tried to get him to join the soccer club, although Rikuto said it was a one time coincidence. He carries a wristwatch but because it is for girls, he carries it on his belt (It is a memento from his deceased mother.). After what happened to his father, he swore to never forgive anyone who would steal someone else's happiness. He and Ayumu finally confessed their feelings for one another, not as brother and sister, but as boy and girl. Then they became a couple. He doesn't remember but he met Ayumu when they were only three years old. Ayumu Mitani: She is Rikuto's step-sister. Due to her mother, she always dresses like a boy at home. When she is at school, she wears a female uniform. She attends the same class as Rikuto. When she was younger, she always wanted a kind older brother. When she sleeps, she dreams of a kind older brother spoiling her. That was her first love. She and Rikuto finally confessed their feelings for one another, not as brother and sister, but as boy and girl. Then they became a couple. She doesn't remember but she met Rikuto when they were only three years old. The older brother in her dream is actually Rikuto. Naoma Mitani: He is Rikuto's father. He only lets Ryouko call him Nao-tan. He works as a chief at a store he owns. Rikuto and his friends sometimes visit. Because he can't wear a ring at work, he wears a wristwatch, same one Ikumi wore, instead. He took off his "ring" in chapter 14, saying that he has moved on and Rikuto should too. When Rikuto was very young, he let an old friend take care of the expenses in the "new" store. Then he lost contact with his friend and never saw him since. With most of the money gone, he couldn't pay for Ikumi's surgery that she really needed and died. Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:2010's-2020's Games Category:Visual Novel Games Category:Downloadable Games